Anxiety
by fluffybluff
Summary: Everything seemed perfect in Megumi's wedding, but what if an intruder came in and tried to seduce her?


Disclaimer: RK isn't mine

AN: My first Megumi-Sano story evaaaarrrrr! Lol. I made this format for a KK one shot, but then I thought it would be more fun and more humorous if it was Megumi and Sano. So I changed the last bit to suit Sano's loudness and spontaneous attitude, and voila! My first SM fic! I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review for me!

:

Anxiety

:

:

Megumi sat on the sofa in her underwear. She looked at her gorgeous wedding gown. It a gorgeous strapless gown with a long, long tail, just like she had always imagined. When the light fell on it, she could see the shimmering gems on it, like a shore in the sunny afternoon. Silver heeled pair of shoes covered in classic gems were sitting neatly beside the dress. Her hair was tied up perfectly in an elegant French twist, and she had a small crown and veil attached to her head. She also wore an extravagant, gorgeous white corset with a matching garter and stocking. It was a rare chance where a wedding was as perfect as the bride could imagine.

Yet, there she was, getting all the anxiety and doubts.

He was not a perfect man. There were times when he was so clumsy and naïve. She liked it when he smiled, and he smiled a lot, and she liked to take care of him. He constantly got scratches here and there, and even though he always brushed it off with a big, reassuring smile, she still got worried and ended up nagging about it. She loved those little things about him, but still, some things were still nudging her, as if telling her that she had to get out of this wedding. It felt that he was the one who wasn't ready for a marriage.

"Megumi-san?" Kaoru came into the changing room. Megumi snapped out of her thoughts and smiled.

"Kaoru-chan… Are the guests here yet?" She asked. Kaoru nodded.

"Yes, the seats are almost full! Let me help you get dressed, okay?" She said. Megumi sighed.

"Let's wait. We still have fifteen minutes, right? Putting on the dress will only take five minutes, so don't worry." She said. Kaoru smiled. She sat beside Megumi.

"Do you need anything? I've never seen you so nervous like this before." She said with a smile. "Please tell me, as a maid of honour, I have to take care of you!"

Megumi chuckled. "No, no… I'm alright." She said. "By the way, did you see Ken-san?" she asked.

Kaoru grinned. "Yes, saw him in the groom's changing room just then. He looked really good in tuxedo."

"Really? How good?"

"Like, really, really yummy." She said, but then she blushed. "Hey, I'm not supposed to talk about these things! I'm supposed to calm you down!" She said, more like reminding herself.

"No, no… It's okay. So is Ken-san doing okay? I mean, it's his first time doing something like this." She asked, and Kaoru nodded cheerfully.

"Yeah. He's been meeting with all the guests and handling the situation well. He entertained the guests pretty well. You don't have to worry. Just walk to the aisle and he will make sure everything is taken care of. I'm helping out too." Kaoru said. A second later, her phone rang. "That's Misao. Let me check the situation outside, okay?"

"Is there anything wrong?"

"No way! No… I won't let it to be ruined." Kaoru said with a grim face. Before Megumi could say anything, she quickly put her smile back on and hugged Megumi reassuringly before leaving the changing room.

Megumi sighed. So everything went smoothly. It was a lie when someone said that the bride couldn't get half of the things she wanted for her wedding. She got her perfect church, perfect dress, shoes, everything. Maybe because it was too perfect that she got a little scared.

Suddenly, she heard a ruckus outside her room. Her door was slammed open, and Sano came in, panting, it seemed that he was just running a marathon. His t-shirt was covered in sweat and his hair was messy. He took a deep breath and walked towards Megumi, who suddenly felt like she had a panic attack.

"What are you doing here?" Megumi shrieked.

"Hello, Kitsune. You look well." He said calmly, even though his eyes were glistening in desire as he looked at Megumi's body, covered only in corset.

"You're not supposed to be here!" She hissed. Sano inhaled as he walked closer towards Megumi.

"Megumi… I love you…" He said, his hands were reaching towards Megumi's face. He leaned in closer, but Megumi pushed him away.

"Are you crazy? Guests are waiting outside! You picked now of all times?" She asked with a panicked voice. "This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life! Are you trying to ruin it?"

Sano grabbed Megumi's hands roughly and pulled her into his embrace. "Just follow me this once, and I will make everyday your happiest day of your life! Please, Megumi!"

"I can't! Do you know how much effort it takes to arrange this wedding? And Ken-san… Ken-san… he's been nothing but helpful and kind! I don't want to disappoint him, and I don't want to disappoint others as well! They worked too hard for this!" Megumi exclaimed. Sano snorted.

"So what, the reason you're getting married now is because you feel obligated?" He asked suspiciously. Megumi gasped.

"No! No… Sano…" Megumi let out a small sigh before she gave in and let Sano took over her lips. It was a chaste kiss at first, but then Sano deepened the kiss. His whole body was hot, and she could feel herself heating up as well. He bit her lips and sucked them hungrily as if her lips were some sweet candy he had craved for too long. Sano pulled away a little and looked at her.

"Admit this; you have second thoughts about this wedding. Or else, why would you stare at your wedding dress like you did before? Why aren't you dressed right now? You've always wanted to be ready beforehand."

Megumi paled. "I… I admit I have some doubts… But I-"

Sano didn't let her finish her sentence. Instead, he used her open mouth as an opportunity to stick his tongue inside her, teasing and tasting her tongue. Megumi sighed as she realized that her body was also aching for his touch. It had been too long… She wanted to remember everything. She wanted to remember his touch, his embrace, his kisses. She wanted to remember how it felt to be his again.

She leaned back and Sano followed her, not once breaking their kiss. She let him took charge on top of her, and in a second, his left hand were caressing the side of her curve, while his right and touched her face, and then grabbed her hair and pulled her hair open. The small crown and the veil fell on the floor carelessly. Megumi gasped and pushed him.

"Sano! My hair!" She screamed. Sano grabbed the strands on his hand and inhaled the scent of her hair.

"I like you better with loose hair." He said, before leaning back in to kiss her.

"No! No! Sano! You're crazy! You're ruining everything!" She struggled again and hit him with her hands, but Sano grabbed them and strained them on top of her head. He then trailed hot kisses on her neck, clavicle and towards her deep, exposed cleavage.

"Just… for the last time… Before you're a married woman… Let me…" He leaned and kissed her deeply and started taking off her corset. Megumi got a little dizzy for a little bit, but then realized what happened after she felt his tongue on her nipple. She moaned, and that encouraged him to do more. He took off his ugly t shirt and trailed wet kisses on her abdomen, before he hastily attempted to open the garter that attached to her panties.

"Damn fancy underwear!" He screamed, frustrated, and the door suddenly slammed open.

Megumi and Sano froze in shock when they saw Kaoru, Kenshin, Misao and Aoshi. The four friends looked pretty stumped and shocked as well. Megumi gasped and took Sano's shirt to cover herself, while Sano's face looked like a busted thief.

"Let me explain…" Sano said, but he stopped when he heard Kenshin's sigh.

Kenshin stepped forward. "Sano. I have endured this for so long… But…" He looked at Aoshi. Aoshi stepped forward, and the two guys grabbed Sano's arms. "I can't stall the guests any longer. It's getting late, and we have to finish the ceremony before lunch or else the guests will get hungry. You're the groom and you have to get dressed now." He said. Sano looked at half naked Megumi in horror.

"NOOOO… DON'T YOU SEE THAT SHE'S HALF NAKED? I HAVE TO DO HER OR ELSE I'LL GO CRAZY!" He screamed inappropriately. Misao snorted.

"Man, you're sure whiny for a guy who only has to endure not having sex for a month." She commented.

"Shut up you ITACHI!" He barked at her, and then looked at Kenshin with a sad face. "I WANT TO HAVE SEEEXXXXXXXX!" He whined again.

"Sano…" Kenshin sighed as he and Aoshi tried to drag Sano out.

"NOOOOO… THIS IS ALL JOU-CHAN'S FAULT! IVE BEEN CELIBATE FOR A MONTH! GIVE ME SEX OR ELSE I WONT GET MARRIED! NOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

His voice suddenly disappeared as Kaoru and Misao closed the door. The three looked at each other and laughed together.

"Sano's right, Kaoru-chan. It's your fault. You're the one who told me that you and Kenshin was celibate for a month, and that made the sex in your wedding night better than any nights. I just wanted to try it, you know." Megumi shrugged. "I just hope that he'll be ready soon." She said with a worried face. Kaoru giggled as she helped Megumi with the corset again.

"It's okay. I told you, Kenshin's taking care of everything." She said.

Megumi smiled. "I'm so grateful, you know. You two, despite your busy schedule, went around with me to find my wedding dress and bridesmaids dresses, suitable flower and decoration for the church and you two even went to every food testing and cake testing I attended. Aoshi-san too… He woke up so early today to fetch our dresses. He also took Sano in when we decided not to see each other a month before the wedding. I know how stressful living with Sano could be…" Misao giggled at Megumi's word. Megumi continued. "And Ken-san… He stayed over here last night to make sure that the decoration is up to schedule and beautiful! He also found this church, the catering, the band and took care of the guests. He took a leave since last week so that he could help us out! He even stalled the wedding when Sano and I were… Well…" She blushed. Kaoru coughed.

"Okay, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but the one who actually found this church was Sano. Kenshin simply called the church and booked it, but Sano was the one who drove around from churches to churches to see if they're suitable for your taste. While catering choices and the seating chart were all Kenshin and Aoshi's works, the band who sings today is actually Sano's choice. He knew how much you love jazz. Moreover, last night he actually stayed here with Kenshin, watching for the people who work on the decoration. I'm not supposed to tell you this before, because he knows that if you knew these things, you would get stressed out and then forced him to involve you in every little tiring details. But I guess that the wedding's here, there's no harm in telling you this." Kaoru said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yep."

Megumi chuckled. "So he's more than just a stupid, horny boy after all…" She mumbled. Misao giggled.

"You know, you don't have to be overly grateful like this. When my time comes, I know that you would do the same for me." She said. Megumi chuckled.

"That's actually true." She said.

"Well, now that you know everything, let's get you into this gorgeous dress!" Misao chirped. Megumi smiled and let her friends helped her with the dress.

"Still feeling the uncertainty?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, now that it's not so perfect anymore…" Megumi inhaled and smiled. Her smile grew more confident than before. "We'll just see on the altar." She said, reverting back to her old confident and sexy self.

"Now, let me fix your hair? Damn that Rooster... He ruined my masterpiece..." Misao said, and Megumi shook her head. She put on the veil and the little silver crown on her loose black hair, just as how Sano liked it.


End file.
